The Will of Noah
by Ellia-chan
Summary: The Earl captured Allen's friends. What is he willing to give up to save them. And what will happen when the choice he makes ends in a terrible trap.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I know many of my watchers are waiting anxiously for my FMA stories but I unfortunately am stuck on those at the moment. I promise that I will get them out soon! I recently have been on quite the D-Gray Man kick so I thought I would take my shot at writing a fanfic for it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Pairing: poker pair, maybe some Laven!

_**NOTE (EXTEMELY IMPORTANT): this story takes place after the ark but the whole Cross explaining the 14th**__** and the central Nazi invasion never happened!**_

Black Order headquarters, 1900 hours, Allen Walker roamed the halls alone. He was so tired but he couldn't sleep, his curse throbbed every time he closed his eyes. It wasn't the normal throb either, the normal throb was slow, steady, painful, angry, it seemed to say "how dare you sleep when there are akuma to save!". this throb was fast, frantic, warning, and Allen couldn't help but feel that it was Mana telling him to beware. It was giving him a terrible headache.

Usually he would go to see Lavi or Lenalee but both were out on assignment. Even Kanda had been deployed. In fact it seemed that Allen was the only exorcist left at headquarters. Maybe Allen would go find Johnny and play chess.

Allen had just turned to go back down the stairs when an excited Johnny Gill came running up the stairs toward him.

"Allen you need to go see chief Komui!" Johnny cried grabbing Allen's arm and rushing back down the stairs, "It's an emergency!"

"What's wrong? What kind of emergency?" Allen asked, jogging behind the young scientist as he hurried to the director's office. Johnny opened the door and pushed Allen inside. Inside the office, most of the science department was crowded around something on Komui's desk. Komui was sitting on his couch with a hand over his eyes. He stood up and walked over to Allen with a grave look on his face.

"Allen," he said in an exhausted voice, "as you know, many finders have been going missing as of late. I sent Lenalee and Lavi to go check it out but we lost communication with them a week ago." Allen stared in shock at the news.

"Why wasn't I told about this?!" he asked angrily.

"We weren't sure what the problem was at first," Komui said, trying to calm the young exorcist, "we thought their golem was broken because all we got was static. So we sent Kanda with a new golem as backup. We lost contact with him yesterday. Then this morning _this_ was sent to headquarters." he stepped aside so Allen Could get a clear view of the desk.

On the desk, trapped in a finder's shield, was a tease butterfly. It was fluttering about as if didn't have a care in the world. Timcanpy, who had been resting on Allen's head, hissed at it angrily.

"Komui," Allen asked uncertainly, "where did this come from?"

"It was found fluttering outside the main entrance this morning. What's more disturbing is the message it's carrying."

"What message?" Allen asked anxiously. The tease stopped in the middle of the shield and a beam of light appeared from it. A screen crackled from the light, showing the grinning face of the Millennium Earl.

"Hello there Black Order," the Earl said, smiling that feral smile of his, "I'm sure that you have noticed a few of your finders and even a couple of your precious exorcists have gone missing. I'm happy to inform you that I have found them."

The view panned over to show a group of finders bound and gagged in a circle. It also showed the forms of Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda chained and hanging by their wrists, their anti-akuma weapons lying useless on a table across the room, guarded by akuma. Allen gaped at the sight.

"I'm sure you want them back and I am glad to say that I am willing to negotiate for their lives." the Earl continued, in a sickeningly sweet voice, "Under a few conditions of course. The negotiations will take place on neutral territory, at the Restarante de Sol, in Toledo, Spain at 9:30 tonight. You can't just send anyone to the negotiation either, we will only accept a meeting with Allen Walker. I'm sure you must be thinking that you will be able to save them without negotiating but let me tell you right now that if Allen Walker is not at that meeting on time, then every hostage will die! Well tootles for now, I look forward to seeing you Allen-kun!" The Earl's message faded out as the message ended.

"I'm sorry Allen," Komui said gravely, "We have been working on it all day but we can't come up with a decant escape for the hostages. You'll have to comply to the Earl's wishes and got to this negotiation. I promise to stay in contact the whole time through your ear piece. We only have 15 minutes until the dead line so please get going."

"Yes sir." Allen said solemnly, hanging his head so that his hair hid his eyes. His body grew tense for a moment before relaxing and a stream of diamonds rose out of the floor. Allen stepped up to it and turned to face the science department.

"I know where the earl is talking about," Allen said quietly, "Master took me there when we were in Spain. I promise to make sure they all get home safe and sound." Then he turned and walked into his ark. Komui watched him go with the awful sensation that it was last time any of them would see their dear Allen Walker again.

**How's that for a cliffy? That's the first chapter! Please review and tell if I should continue! For every flame I get, I shall kill a finder! FLAMERS ARE FINDER MURDERS!!!**

**:3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here is the next chapter for all of my lovely reviewers! Sorry there was a mixup on my computer!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own DGM**

**Dead Finder Count: 1**

Allen emerged from his ark in the alley way next to el restuarante de sol. He straightened his clothes as he headed toward the door to the restaurant. Outside of the door, at a podium, stood a very bored looking girl in a waitress uniform chewing gum and reading a magazine. Allen walked up to the podium; things seemed to have gotten a lot more exclusive since he had last been there.

"Pardon me miss," he said politely, "but may I please go in? I have an appointment here in about 10 minutes that I really need to be on time for." She looked up from her magazine, obviously about to give a rude response. She got one look at his face and stopped chewing her gum. She began to blush as she caught a glimpse of his famous smile.

"I'm s-sorry s-sir," she said, twirling her hair and trying to look cute, "you need to be on the list to get in."

"Well would you so kind as to check for me?" he asked trying to be nice though it was getting difficult with his friends lives on the line. "My name is Allen Walker."

The girl flipped through the list. Allen subtly looked over the podium to the list and scanned down the names. On the last page was a sticky note with his name written in an elegant script. The girl looked at it and became immediately flustered.

"I am so sorry to keep you waiting sir! Please forgive me!" she said anxiously, bowing low to him, "I will take you to your meeting at once!" She ran back and opened the door for him, her head bowed respectively.

Allen raised an eyebrow at her odd behavior as he entered through the door. The restaurant was bathed in pale yellow candle light. The posh red and black coloring gave it a sophisticated yet creepy aura. There weren't many people there but the ones that were there were obviously well-to-do. It was no longer the cheap little restaurant it had been a few years ago.

The girl beckoned for Allen to follow her up a roped off section of stairs marked VIP. Allen followed suspiciously behind her. On the third expensively carpeted stair, his earring softly crackled with the beginning of a transmission.

"Allen can you hear me?" Komui's voice said in his ear, "What's your status?"

""I'm fine Komui," Allen whispered so that his guide couldn't hear, "but I have a bad feeling about this. This isn't like the Earl at all, it's not like him to take prisoners let alone offer to give them back. And to spend so much money on a place like this for the trade off, it just doesn't feel right!"

"I know Allen," Komui said, "I don't like it either but we have to go along with it if we want to get our friends back. Just be careful and keep Tim recording in your pocket. We want to know exactly what happens."

"Right." Allen whispered, pressing his front pocket where Timcanpy sat recording everything through a button hole.

The girl that was leading him headed down a small hallway off the top of the stair case. She went to the very end where a tall mahogany door stood.

"Here you are sir." She said politely. She knocked nervously on the door and waited until a smooth voice from within called for them to enter. '_That didn't sound like the Earl'_ Allen thought as the girl scrambled to unlock the door for him.

The door creaked open to reveal the form of Tyki Mikk sitting at a small covered dinner table holding a glass of red wine, trademark cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. Allen gaped for a moment before regaining his composure. He was expecting the Earl not Tyki.

"Hola, Shounen." Tyki said smirking, "it's so good to see you again. You know how I love our little chats." Allen grimaced and stepped into the room. Tyki frowned angrily at the girl that had come with Allen. He motioned for her to leave and she bowed quickly before scampering out of the room like a scared rabbit. Allen didn't blame her, he didn't want to be here either. Tyki looked back to Allen with a jovial smile.

"Take a seat boy," Tyki said, gesturing to the chair across from him, "How have you been? Have they been treating you well at that wretched order? Would you like some wine?"

"No thanks, I don't drink." Allen said seriously, standing firmly behind the offered chair, "Where are my friend?"

"Oh, strait to business then?" Tyki said sounding disappointed. He took a drag from his cigarette and blew out a pale cloud of smoke, "And here I was hoping we could have a nice diner, maybe play a game of poker."

"Where are they Tyki?!" Allen demanded. Tyki took an elegant sip from his wine.

"Now now Shounen, no need to get so upset," Tyki said teasing, "The Earl kept his word, they're all in one piece."

"I want proof." Allen said, clenching his hands in resolve.

"Fine, see for yourself," Tyki said, crushing out his cigarette and motioning lazily to the picture window at the side of the room. Allen walked over to the window that showed a lake with some hills in the distance. Suddenly his curse flared up and zoomed in on one hill not too far off. On it, surrounded by about 50 akuma, were his friends and the finders. They were huddled together and unarmed but they seemed alright. Allen rounded on Tyki.

"Let them go!" Allen demanded angrily.

"You know, for a negotiation, you're making an awful lot of demands," Tyki replied, getting up and walking over to Allen, "Now the last time I checked we were supposed to be making compromises. Here I'll even be nice and let you go first. What do you want?"

"I want you to let my friends go and giveback the innocence." Allen said calmly though his teeth were clenched.

'Well, that's quite a big order now isn't it," Tyki said, taking another sip from his wine glass. "I might be able to pull it off, but I'll need payment. And let me tell you the price is sky high." Allen glared at the older man enraged.

"Fine what do you want Tyki?" Allen asked suspiciously.

"Oh it isn't what I want," Tyki said, leaning over the little exorcist, "it's what the Earl wants. And what the Earl wants is you, Allen Walker."

"Me?" Allen asked, confused, "What do you mean?" Tyki smirked and moved in on the boy. Allen backed up until his back hit the window behind him.

"What I mean is that your coming with me." Tyki whispered, grabbing Allen's wrist.

"What?!" Allen exclaimed, ripping his hand from Tyki's grasp, "No way!"

"Perhaps some motivation is in order," Tyki remarked casually, standing up and pointing out the window. Allen looked out the window to where his friends were trapped by akuma. He jumped when he saw one of the level twos pick up Lenalee by the feet and aim a gun at her head.

"NO, LET HER GO!" he cried, banging his fist on the window. Tyki grabbed his arm in a vice grip.

"Allen what's going on?!" Komui's voice crackled in his earpiece, "you need to calm down! Whatever you do don't go with him? Do you hear me?" Tyki plucked the transmitter from Allen's ear and held it up to his mouth.

"I'm sorry," he said tauntingly, "Allen's not here right now." He threw the earring on the ground and crushed it under his shoe.

"Now here are your choices Allen," Tyki whispered sternly in flailing boy's ear, "You can either be a good little boy and come quietly and all your little pals get set free, or you can fight and I blow them all to kingdom come before dragging your sorry hide back to the Earl. The choice is yours."

Allen froze as he stared at Lenalee's struggling form. He couldn't let her die because of him. He let his arms go limp and hung his head.

"That's a good boy," Tyki praised quietly, he snapped his fingers and a swarm of tease fluttered down from the ceiling. A few were holding rolls of large, glowing, purple ribbon. They flew closer to the subdued exorcist.

"Tyki," Allen asked nervously, "what are you going to do with that ribbon?"

"Why, I'm going to wrap my gift for the Earl of course," Tyki said, smirking sinisterly, "Now don't move or your pretty little friend gets it."

A group of tease grabbed Allen's arms and pulled them behind his back while another group pulled his legs together. Then two pairs of tease with a roll of ribbon stretched between each came forward. One pair flew behind him and began to wrap his wrists in the glowing ribbon while the other did the same with his ankles. The strange ribbon stung his innocence arm. Allen struggled against the restraints but they wouldn't budge. _"they must be laced with dark matter" _Allen thought, _"that would explain the glow."_

Allen looked down at his feet to see the tease tying a large bow in the ribbon. He shifted anxiously trying to loosen it.

"No squirming now." Tyki scolded teasingly. He snapped his fingers and the tease quickly bound the young boy's arms to his back and tied up his knees. Allen wobbled unsteadily before falling to the ground. He landed with a thud, knocking Timcanpy out of his pocket.

"Tim," Allen cried, "Go help the others!" Timcanpy saluted and shot out the window, breaking the glass.

"Now that was naughty Shounen. I'll have to pay for that." Tyki said annoyed. He turned to the tease who had started to follow the golden golem , "leave the golem, but bind the boy's mouth."

The tease moved away from the window and retrieved another piece of ribbon. They wrapped it under Allen's chin and tied it in a large bow on the top of his head, locking his jaw in place so he couldn't speak.

"There, now aren't you Justas pretty as a picture." Tyki said, staring hungrily down at the bound boy. He looked him up and down, Allen blushed nervously at the attention.

Tyki walked over to the door and stuck one of Road's keys in the lock. The door transformed into one of Road's heart shaped, checkered doors. He walked back to Allen and smirked.

"Time to go home Shounen!" Tyki said, grabbing Allen by the collar and dragging him to the door. Allen gazed out the window at his friends one last time before the door closed, sealing his fate.

**Please review! But remember for every flame, A FINDER **_**DIES!!!!!!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Hope you like this new chapter! :3

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man

Dead finder count: 1

**Tyki dragged Allen down the picture lined corridor that led to the Earl's room. The Portuguese man felt a little bad about dragging the boy because Allen whimpered every time they went over a bump in the carpet. The boy had began to wiggle uncomfortably making it hard for Tyki to keep his grip on the boy's collar.**

"**Tyki!" a childlike voice called from up ahead. Tyki looked up and saw Road running down the hall toward him. She reached him and jumped up, attaching herself to him. She smiled excitedly when she saw Allen, who was wiggling anxiously at this point.**

"**Oh Tyki, you got Allen!" she squealed, hopping down and stooping over Allen, "You're not useless after all!"**

"**Gee thanks!" Tyki said sarcastically, "why are you here?"**

"**The Earl is getting impatient," she said, playing with a piece of the struggling exorcist's hair, "He sent me to make sure you hadn't messed up again."**

"**Well then we better hurry up," Tyki said. Tyki attempted to start pulling the small exorcist only for Allen to start squirming more determinedly than before. Tyki huffed in annoyance and Road giggled.**

"**Stop squirming boy!" Tyki growled angrily. He reached down to try and grab Allen again only for the diminutive exorcist to roll out of reach. Tyki looked annoyed until a mischievous smirk settled on his face.**

"**Fine, if you won't stay still then I'll just have to carry you." Tyki said, crouching over Allen and sliding one hand under his knees and the other behind his back. Allen gave a muffled sound of protest as Tyki hoisted him up, cradling him bridle style. Allen began to struggle against Tyki's grip but it was no use. Road giggled at his attempt to escape and gave him a kiss on the cheek.**

"**Well let's go. We don't want to keep the Earl waiting!" Tyki said, beginning to walk down the long hall.**

**Allen continued to wiggle for a moment before accepting that he couldn't get away. He sighed internally and stopped struggling, settling himself in Tyki's arms. Allen didn't want to admit it but Tyki was very warm and comfortable.**

**They walked for a few more minutes until they reached a large door at the end of the hall, which opened for them as they approached. Allen immediately began to struggle again when he detected two level threes inside.**

"**Oh, come on, Shounen!" Tyki said, adjusting his grip, " you were being so good!" Tyki carried Allen into the room with Road following close behind. From what Allen could see from Tyki's arms, the room was most likely a ball room. What was strange was that it was filled with many numbered phones. He saw a glint of light in the unlit room and squinted to see what it was. It turned out to be the Millennium Earl walking out of the dark.**

**The Earl had on his ever present grin and waltz happily toward them. Lulubell walked solemnly at his side holding a peculiar black box in her hands. Road let out a happy squeal and attached herself to his back as he approached Allen and Tyki.**

"**Welcome home Tyki-pon!" the Earl said happily, "And I see you brought me a gift! How thoughtful! I think I'll open it now if you don't mind!"**

"**No, I don't mind at all." Tyki smirked. The Earl's grin turned sinister as he reached down and grasped the bow on top of Allen's snow colored head. He gave it a gentle tug and the ribbon came away, freeing Allen's mouth. The young exorcist, realizing his mouth was free, snapped at the Earl's lingering hand and growled angrily. The earl took his hand away and Tyki gave Allen a shake.**

"**Come on boy," Tyki scolded, "that wasn't very nice!"**

"**Quit playing around!" Allen hissed angrily, "what are you going to do with me?!"**

"**Always right to the point, aren't you Allen-kun," the Earl said affectionately, "I'm not going to tell you what we're doing because I love surprises. But since you're so eager we can start right now." **

**The Earl snapped his finger's and the two waiting akuma shot out and snatched Allen out of Tyki's arms. They ripped through the ribbon binding the boy's arms to his back and held him by his arms, suspending him in the air so that only his toes brushed the floor. Allen anxiously tugged at their holds, but the akuma only tightened their grips, puncturing the soft flesh of his arms, making rivulets of blood seep into his sleeves. Allen cried out in pain and stopped moving. The Earl stepped in front Allen and his grin grew even wider.**

"**Shall we begin?" the Earl said sinisterly. Lulubell stepped behind the Earl and opened up the box. The Earl reached into the box and pulled out a deep onyx colored circlet with a white stigmata cross on the front. Allen stared at it for a moment, perplexed, until he realized what it was. A collar.**

**Allen thrashed more desperately than before, determined to get away from the Earl. The akuma tightened their grip on the boy's arms, digging their claws deeper into his arms and scratching the bones. Allen let out a blood curdling scream and slumped in pain. He tried to invoke his innocence but the nerves were too damaged and only sent short stinging tremors back up to his shoulders.**

"**Stay still Allen," Road said sweetly, leaning over the Earl's shoulder and smiling sadistically, "It will only hurt for a little while." **

**The Earl opened the collar and began to stalk toward Allen. The collar had no clasp which meant that it was probably sealed with dark matter. That meant that Allen wouldn't be able to get it off. Allen panicked and began to reverently look around the room for an escape. His eyes landed on Tyki. It was a last resort, but maybe Tyki would help him. Allen stared at Tyki with wide, watering, pleading eyes, mentally begging him to help. **

"**Earl wait." Tyki called, walking over to them. Allen couldn't believe it, Tyki was going to help him! He was saved!**

**Tyki strolled toward Allen and the Earl. He stopped in front of the limp boy whose eyes were glowing with a spark of naïve hope. Tyki smirked and ducked under Allen's arm before stepping behind him. Tyki gathered up Allen's mid-neck length hair in his hands and held it up in a ponytail at the back of the boy's head, off of his neck.**

"**There, wouldn't want any of those lovely locks getting caught would we." Tyki said suavely, "You can go ahead now Earl." **

**Allen looked up, his last chance at escape crushed, the Earl leering menacingly as he slid the wretched ring around his neck. It clicked shut and Allen's body jolted in pain. He screeched, writhing in anguish as his body erupted in agony. It felt like every vein, every cell, in his body was exploding before regenerating and exploding again. It felt like his insides were being rearranged. His muscles were protesting as the electricity-like shots of pain coursed through them. Something hot and salty pooled at the back of Allen's throat. Blood? He didn't know. He coughed , trying to clear his air ways, he felt the warm liquid burst from his lips and run down his front. There was a searing sensation on his forehead, like someone was carving into it with a red hot knife. Allen cried out tormented and with his last bit of strength, he began to thrash wildly. He felt the akuma's claws go deeper into his arms, trying to restrain him. He cried out again, he wanted the akuma gone!**

**He heard a high pitched scream, he wasn't sure from where, and the akuma holding his innocence arm exploded. The other akuma fearfully released Allen and he crumpled on the ground. There he lay, for what felt like hours, feeling torrents of pain running through his body making him cry out and twitch feebly. Eventually the pain began to ebb away and Allen lay panting on the ground. He looked up with foggy, watery eyes as the Noah moved in around him. The last thing he saw was the form of Tyki Mikk leaning down over him, then he blacked out.**

**I hope you liked it! Look how quickly I posted! Aren't you proud of me?! Please review but remember that flames kill finders!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wow it has been a while since I updated!…sorry about that…**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to the awesome D. Gray Man cosplayers I met at Connecticon! Especially my new favorite Lavi cosplayer! I love you Tara!**_

_Tyki leaned down and picked up Allen who had finally fallen unconscious from pain and exhaustion. He sat the boy in his arms so that his snowy white head lay propped on Tyki's strong shoulder. Allen, though he was asleep, was sobbing quietly. Little rivers of tears streamed down his face. The boy was making a wet flemmy sound at the back of his throat. He coughed and more blood and spit flooded out of his mouth and down his shirt. Allen whimpered and Tyki rubbed his back._

_The Millennium Earl strolled toward Tyki, his smile even larger than normal. He laid a hand on Allen's head and stroked it affectionately. _

"_Poor little Allen-chan," The Earl said, taking out a handkerchief and wiping Allen's mouth. "Don't worry, the pain will stop soon and then you can take up your true place in this war."_

_There was a thunderous crash behind them and Tyki and The Earl turned around to see Road viciously attacking the remaining akuma while Lulubell looked on and filed her nails._

"_We told you to keep him still not tear his arms to shreds!" she yelled lividly, stabbing the akuma with her candles, "I would send you to hell right now if we weren't so low on level 3's. he better be okay or I promise that I'll kill you in the worst way I can think of!" she got up off the akuma and walked over to Tyki. She gently grasped Allen's limp arm by the wrist and lifted it up to her face. Allen whimpered loudly as she carefully pushed up his sleeve and looked at the claw wounds. _

_The wounds were deep and Allen's blood was flowing freely, staining his pale skin red. Allen was shivering from both pain and blood loss. Road gave him a sympathetic look kissed his shaking arm._

"_Poor baby," she said, hugging Allen's arm to her chest, "don't worry I'm going to make it all better."_

"_That's a wonderful idea," the Earl said, patting Road on the head, "Road dear, Tyki-pon, I want you to take Allen-chan to his room and clean him up please. Get rid of those clothes, they're ruined anyways, but bring his exorcist coat to me. I want as a trophy!" _

"_As you wish Duke," Tyki said, bowing his head respectfully to the Earl before turning and walking down the hall. Road followed next to him, rubbing Allen's hand soothingly._

_Tyki felt a warm wetness on his neck. He looked down at Allen to see the boy nuzzling his till sobbing face into the side of Tyki's neck. Tyki felt his soft white strands of hair tickle his cheek and chin. The boy's face was flushed from crying. Tyki, for the first time, took a good look at Allen Walker._

_He was rather small, seeing as Tyki could carry him around like a child. It wasn't just his height though, Allen was very thin and in Tyki's opinion much to light. He had silken smooth skin and he still had some baby fat in his cheeks. Allen moaned quietly in his sleep and let out a hot breath that ghosted across Tyki's neck. The man shivered and a light blush dusted across his nose. He had never noticed how cute the little exorcist was._

"_Tyki, what's wrong?" Road asked, looking up at him. She smirked, "Oh, were you having naughty thoughts about Allen?"_

"_What? Of course not!" Tyki sputtered indignantly, shooting an embarrassed glare at road. She giggled at him and clutched Allen's hand possessively. _

"_Good cause he's mine!" she said happily, jumping up and kissing the sleeping boy on the cheek._

_The two stopped at the end of a long corridor. They stood in front of a large white door with a golden 14 on the top. Road turned the gilded knob and opened the door to reveal an elegant white and black room with silver trimmings. The walls were pale white with a soft gray hue. There were long black velvet drapes over the sit in window. The corners were occupied by an elegant desk, a large book case, a couch, chair, and table set, and a majestic baby grand piano. The canopy bed had black curtains as well as black covers and could easily fit five people. The room was lit with a small chandelier that hung from the slightly vaulted ceiling as well as small candle lamps that sat on the piano, desk, and bedside tables. Comfy silver and black pillows were two black doors on either side of the bed. Tyki whistled in awe and Road smiled up at him._

"_Do you like it?" she asked, walking into the room, "I designed it myself. Do you think Allen will like it?"_

"_I think he'll love it," Tyki said, following her into the room with a smirk, "Which one of those doors leads to his bathroom? We should get these clothes off of him and patch up those holes in his arms."_

"_It's the one on the left," Road said, walking over to the left door and held it open for Tyki and Allen, "I'll go get him some clothes and bandages."_

_Tyki walked into the giant bathroom and Road left to go get some medical supplies. The bathroom was black and white checked with silver trimming around the furnishings. There was a separate bath, shower, and Jacuzzi. The facets were in the shape of musical quarter notes._

"_Oh wow, she really went all out for you kid!" Tyki said, looking down at the boy's slumbering face. Allen coughed in response, "I better get you cleaned up a bit before Road comes back."_

_Tyki got a large, fluffy, white towel out of the bathroom closet and spread it on the floor. He then lay the unconscious boy down on his back. Tyki unbuttoned Allen's long exorcist's coat and gently slid it over the boy's delicate shoulders. Allen gave a soft cry as the heavy fabric brushed over his injured arms. Tyki murmured soothing words as he carefully removed the dark coat and placed it on the ground. He then grasped the loose bow tied around the boy's collar, now even looser thanks to the Earl's new invention clamped around Allen's porcelain white neck. The ribbon came away with a gentle tug and Tyki placed it on the discarded coat. Tyki then began to take off the shirt and vest, his dark fingers fumbling slightly in embarrassment._

"_Good god, I feel like a freaking pedophile," he muttered, unbuttoning the last button of the captured boy's shirt. He slid off the shirt and vest, getting his first good look at Allen's body. Tyki gazed down at Allen's pearl white skin. He could see the boy's small chest rise and fall in soft relaxed breaths. Despite his age an wiry frame, the boy had toned and well developed muscles. Tyki shifted his eyes to the boy's innocence arm. He noticed that the crystal cross embedded in the top of Allen's hand had dulled considerably. Tyki smirked, glad to know that the collar was working so well. Tyki then took a look at the two puncture wounds on Allen's other arm. The two holes on either side of the boy's elbow. The circular wounds went in about half way through the arm, separating the muscle and scratching the bone. They were still oozing blood onto the pearly white towel. _

_Tyki winced at the sight. Those would probably need some stitches. He grabbed a corner of the towel and dabbed carefully at the blood. Allen groaned in his sleep. Tyki shushed him gently as he tried to staunch the bleeding._

_The bathroom door slammed open and Road burst into the room carrying a first aid kit and a pile of clothes. She saw Allen groaning on the ground and rushed over. She kneeled down over him and kissed him on the forehead._

"_Oh Allen, don't worry," Road cooed, petting the snow haired boy's head, "I'm going to fix up these cuts and then you can sleep as long as you want." Tyki leaned back and sat on his heels so that Road would have some room to work. Road got a wet facecloth and wiped the blood from the wounds. Then she got a needle and surgical thread out of the kit and began to stitch up Allen's arms. Then she wiped the area with disinfectant and wrapped both of the arms in bandages._

"_There, all better," she said, standing up and admiring her work. She looked down at the slumbering boy and got a naughty look on her face. "Hey Tyki," she said sweetly, "Why don't we give Allen a bath while we're here. I mean he is awfully dirty and I'm sure he wouldn't want to go to bed such a mess."_

"_And you accuse me of thinking bad thoughts about him," Tyki huffed, snatching the pajamas off the floor, "You just want to see the little Shounen naked. He can have a shower when he wakes up." Road ground in disappointment but Tyki ignored her._

_Tyki looked at the bunch of clothes in his hands, they were black silk with small silver music symbols. The man held them up in front of Allen, they appeared to be exactly the boy's size. Now that was odd. _

"_Road," he asked confused, "as I recall you only had enough time to get the room ready for Shounen. Where did these clothes come from?"_

_Road smiled happily. "Daddy got them!" she exclaimed, "Daddy got all of Ally's new clothes. I only had to ask him once too, he was really excited!"_

"_Geeze, him and his child fetish," Tyki said, slipping the pajama shirt over Allen's and pulled the boy's arms through the sleeves, "I feel for you kid who knows what he got you!"_

_Tyki pulled Allen's pants down but left his boxers on after seeing Roads hungry stare. He pulled up the pajama bottoms and scooped Allen up in his arms. He dropped the bloody towel in the laundry basket and walked back into Allen's room with Road following close behind._

_Road rushed to the bed and pulled back the blankets. Tyki laid Allen on the bed, but when he tried to stand back up he found Allen's hand clenching his shirt. Tyki blushed and smiled softly, phasing through the boy's grip and pulling the covers up to Allen's chin. Road tucked the blankets around Allen's body and planted a big kiss on his forehead. They both then headed out the door._

"_Sweet dreams Shounen." Tyki whispered, closing the door._

"_Welcome home, Musician!" Road giggled darkly._

_**I know it's a little short but I promise the next chapter will be better! Reviews are always appreciated! Reviewers will get maple syrup because Canada rocks my sox! :3 **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Look it that! I updated! And it has been less than 6 months! IT'S A SIGN OF THE APOCALYPSE! **

**Disclaimer: Do not own D. Gray-Man**

Allen was floating in darkness. All night he had been floating between the dreamless black he was in now and strange, horrible, terrifying dreams. Dreams of war and bloodshed, of hate and cruelty, of all the evils of mankind. But now Allen was safe and content to stay in his peaceful darkness.

He gave a jolt as he was viciously ripped from his comfy bed and dragged across the floor. He cracked open his tired eyes and looked up to see the enraged face of Mimi, Lulubell's akuma maid. He closed his eyes and she growled at him.

"Wake up you vile boy!" she screeched, grabbing him by his hair and hoisting him up, "Mistress Lulubell has sent me to fetch you." she tightened her grip and began to drag him out of the room.

"What does she want with me?" Allen asked exhaustedly. He was too tired to deal with this. He just wanted to go back to sleep but Mimi gave his head another yank and dragged him out the door and into the hall.

"She didn't say," she muttered angrily, giving his head another yank, "but I hope it's to dispose of you, you disgusting miserable exorcist."

Through his sleepy haze, Allen finally realized that he was being dragged by an akuma. He instantly became more alert and began to take in his surroundings. He had no idea where he was. Mimi was taking him down a dark hall lined with creepy portraits. He had to escape, he tore his head from Mimi's grasp and began to sprint down the hall.

Mimi let out an angry screech, "I'll get you, you filthy brat! You want to escape? Go ahead and try! I'll shoot down before you reach the end of the hall!" She whipped out her fans a sent energy blasts after Allen.

Allen dodged the blasts as he ran down the hall, looking for a door or a window, any means of escape. He would have rather turned and fought but both his arms were stiff and sore. Luckily someone had stitched and bandaged them before he bled out but he still couldn't invoke.

Allen felt the heat of another one of Mimi's attacks at his back, too close to run out of its path. He leapt into the air and flipped over it, singeing the ends of his hair in the process. He landed hard on his feet and once again began to run down the hall. Mimi yowled in anger and threw another blast.

Allen spotted a door up ahead. Finally, a way out! With renewed stamina he rushed to the door, threw it open, and stumbled in, slamming the door behind him. He jammed the lock shut and braced his back against the door. He could hear Mimi blasting furiously away down the hall, gradually getting closer. He looked around him, a sink, a toilet, and a small shower. A bathroom. A windowless bathroom. He was trapped like a rat. The blasting stopped suddenly and Allen heard a dark chuckle from the other side of the door.

"Oh, poor little exorcist," Mimi whispered mockingly, "did you go and get yourself cornered?" She cackled and powered up for another attack. Allen scrambled to get away form the door but he wasn't fast enough and Mimi blew the door in. The blast sent Allen flying into the shower in the far corner of the room. Mimi stormed into the room and went straight for the fallen exorcist. Allen crashed into the back wall of the shower and banged his head. Mimi grabbed his throat and rammed his head up into the showerhead, breaking off the appliance and unleashing a torrent of water that soaked them both.

"You thought that you could get away did you?" Mimi growled, pinning Allen by the neck, just under the hole in the hole in the wall where the water was shooting out, "You worthless, hateful, little beast! I was going to bring you to madam Lulubell but I think that I'll just take care of you myself. I'll dispose of you right now and face Madam Lulubell's punishment later. It'll be worth it to get rid of you once and for all!"

Allen struggled weakly in Mimi's iron grip, panting as she tightened her hold, restricting his air supply. He couldn't escape. He was too exhausted. His head was throbbing painfully from the blow it had taken. Helpless, he hung limply and watched as Mimi's hand transformed into a deadly claw. She raised her talons and pulled back her hand, getting ready to stab him through the neck. Allen closed his eyes in fear. Mimi chuckled darkly as her arm shot out to deal the killing blow.

But the blow never came. Allen heard her give a startled yelp and the pressure on his throat lessened. He cracked his eyes open to see a whip wrapped around Mimi's arm. He looked behind Mimi to see Lulubell, hand morphed and wrapped around Mimi's, standing silently as ever behind them.

"Mimi what are you doing?" Lulubell said, "I thought I told you to check and see if Walker was awake, not to choke him to death in a shower."

"Madam Lulubell!" Mimi gasped, releasing Allen, making the boy fall to the ground in a crumpled heap. "I thought you were having lunch with The Millennium Earl!"

Lulubell released her grip on Mimi's hand and morphed her arm back to normal before striding over to where Allen's body lay under the quieting stream of water. She picked up the battered showerhead and jammed it back in the wall, stopping the flow of water. Then she crouched down to get a good look at the fallen boy.

Allen was soaked to the bone and shivering slightly. His new pajamas were burnt around the edges and the ends of his hair were singed for about two inches. Lulubell grasped the boy's chin and gently lifted his head off the ground. She inspected the collar around his neck. The skin around it was bruised from Mimi's grip but the black circle was undamaged. Lulu's eyes scanned up to Allen's face. He glared halfheartedly at her, extreme exhaustion evident in his eyes. He was panting heavily and his cheeks were flushed, he was clearly fighting off unconsciousness. Lulubell raised an eyebrow at this.

"Well Walker I have to say, I'm surprised you're awake," she said, tilting his head to the side so she could get a better look, "The Earl predicted that you would sleep for another two days."

"He wasn't awake when I found him," Mimi said behind them.

"What?" Lulubell asked dangerously, snapping her head up to look at Mimi.

"Well, when I saw him just lying there without a care in the world I got mad!" Mimi said, looking away sheepishly but still sounding angry, "He should be punished for going against The Earl! So I decided to bring him to you to dispose of!"

"You woke him up?" Lulubell growled out angrily, gripping Allen tighter and making the boy whimper. Mimi hesitantly nodded the affirmative.

"Then what happened next?" Lulubell queried tersely.

"Well he woke up halfway down the hall and he bolted," Mimi said nervously, shuffling her feet slightly, "so I started to shoot at him to make him stop. Then he hid in the bathroom so I blew the door down and the blast must have sent him into the shower. Then I thought he was too dangerous to keep alive so I was going to kill him for you.

"You were going to kill him?" Lulubell yelled angrily, turning around and grabbing Mimi by the throat, "How dare you! I told you to check on him ONLY! Not to decide what to do with him yourself! You are an akuma, you do what I say! You do not have freewill! Do you understand?"

"Y-yes Madam Lulubell!" Mimi stuttered out frightened, "But he's just a worthless exorcist, of what possible use could he be?" Lulubell grabbed Allen under the shoulder and hoisted him up. She gripped the back of his head and pulled it backwards, exposing the boy's neck and making his eyes flutter dizzily.

"Do you see this?" Lulubell asked, Mimi let out a surprised gasp, "I take that as a yes. As you can see he is very important to us and yet you decided to go against orders and take your hate of exorcists out on him. This will not go unpunished." Mimi's face displayed her terror and she looked on the verge of tears.

Lulubell directed her attention bock on Allen. The boy was weakly struggling to keep his eyes open. She frowned.

"I suppose I should take you to The Earl since you are awake," Lulubell said contemplatively, "but now you look a total mess. I'll have to clean you up first." She lifted him off the floor and placed him on his feet. Allen swayed for a moment before once again falling to the ground. Lulubell caught him before he hit the floor and with a huff slung him over her shoulder. She turned back toward Mimi who was cowering in the corner.

"Go back to his room and get him something to wear seeing as you ruined these clothes." Lulubell told her, heading out the door, "I'll be in my bathroom. When you come I'll have decided on your punishment." Mimi nodded hurriedly and rushed out of the room. Lulubell adjusted the boy on her shoulder before calmly exiting the bathroom and heading down the hall to her quarters.

Allen looked up from Lulubell's back and gazed about the room. Violet fabric arched gracefully from the walls and ceiling. The furniture was made from polished mahogany wood adorned with gold. It was a very lavish room befitting of the Noah of lust.

Lulubell walked to her desk and grabbed the chair, dragging it into her private bathroom. Lulubell set the chair down in front of the sink and sat Allen down. She then walked behind the chair and started rummaging through the closet at the other end of the room.

Allen lifted his head and looked at himself in the mirror above the sink. His still sopping wet hair was burnt at the ends and messier than normal. His shirt was in tatters, clearly showing the white gauze wrapped around his arms. His half lidded eyes were red and puffy and tear tracks streamed an angry pink down his face. Allen sighed, he was a wreck. He saw a glint of black on his neck and lifted his chin to get a better look. His eyes widened when he glimpsed the collar around his neck and remembered how it got there. He weakly lifted his hand and began to scratch at the circlet, but it seemed to be fused to his skin. Allen jumped in surprise when Lulubell grabbed his hand and pulled it away from his neck.

"Don't do that. It isn't going to help, that collar won't be coming off." she said calmly, placing the boy's hand back on the armrest of the chair. She bent down and began drying him off with the towel she had gotten.

"Mimi certainly did a number on these," she said, pulling the now ragged pajamas off his body, "Sheryl won't be pleased. He spent a whole day shopping for you." Allen's eyes widened at that. Who was this Sheryl and why had they bought him clothes? Did that mean that the Noah had been planning to capture him before they had trapped his friends? Then why hadn't they killed him? He had become a critical when he had fought against Tyki, it would be in their best interests to get rid of him right? And what was with the strange collar? Why couldn't he move it? Allen had too many questions and not enough answers and it was giving him a headache. Lulubell reached up with the towel and dried his cheeks. Allen stared up at her with determination in his eyes.

"What do you want with me?" he demanded hoarsely. Lulubell stood up and smirked. She draped the towel over his bare shoulders, turned to the counter, and began to search through a drawer.

"The Earl will explain everything, but first I need to fix your hair," she said turning around. She was holding a comb and a pair of shiny silver scissors. Allen's eyes widened nervously and he started to stand. Lulubell pushed him back down and stood over him smirking.

"Relax," she said coolly, "I'm only going to cut off the burnt bits. If they aren't taken off then your hair won't grow right. Besides you cant meet the Earl looking like that!" Allen glared and once again moved to get up.

"Sit down" she commanded. Allen immediately dropped back down into the chair. "Now stay still." she ordered hissingly. Allen's body froze in the seat. Allen's eyes bulged, he wasn't doing that! His body was acting of its own accord! He desperately tried to move his limbs but all that happened were a few small twitches. His eyes darted to Lulubell who was smirking triumphantly. How had she done that?

Lulubell grasped the boy's chin, tilting it upwards, and began combing through his wet hair. She looked into Allen's eyes and saw anger, confusion, and a hint of fear.

"Close your eyes." she said softly, combing his bangs down in front of his face. Allen's eyelids slid down and he was blinded. Lulubell watched as his expression went from anger to distress at the loss of his sight. His eyebrows scrunched together and his nose gave a little twitch, he chewed his lip nervously. Lulubell had to admit that the face was a tad bit cute. She held between her fore and middle finger, just above where it had been burnt and carefully snipped off the end.

Allen sucked in a little breath as he heard the sound of the scissors cutting off his hair. He felt it brush across his cheek as it fell to the towel. Lulubell continued to cut away the singed bits of hair. Allen wanted to run but it felt as though he was cemented to the chair. His body wouldn't listen to him no matter what he did. He was so tired too. It felt he hadn't slept in days and despite his fear at the fact that the Noah of Lust was so close to his neck with a pair of scissors, with his eyes closed and Lulubell's soothing fingers running through his hair, he was quickly falling asleep.

Lulubell heard Allen's breathing begin to slow and watched the twitches running along his arm stop. She gave a small smile, somewhat relieved that the boy fell asleep. She couldn't believe that Mimi had woken him before he was ready. It could have meant that the collar would have to take longer to have complete effect. "Though it does seem to be functioning," Lulubell thought, "seeing as he immediately followed my orders."

Lulubell was almost finished fixing Allen's hair when Mimi entered the bathroom holding a small stack of clothes. The akuma blushed slightly when she saw Allen sitting there asleep in only his boxers and a towel. Lulubell glared at her and snipped off the last of the singed hair.

"You can leave the clothes on the counter," The Noah said , stepping back and making sure that Allen's hair was even before turning around to look for her hair dryer. "I have decided your punishment Mimi. I believe that The Earl will be quite eager to hear of what you did to Allen, so you can go tell him in great detail and let him deal with you."

"But Madam Lulubell," Mimi wailed, intense horror written on her face, "If I do that, he'll destroy me!"

"Well that will teach you to do as you're told next time, if there is a next time." Lulubell said coldly, finding the hairdryer and plugging it in, "Besides I have no need for a maid who can't follow orders. Now go, and make sure to tell The Earl that we will be arriving soon before he disposes of you." Mimi nodded, tears streaming down her face. She curtsied and left the room. Lulubell smiled darkly, getting a sadistic pleasure at the sight of Mimi scurrying off to her demise. The akuma was getting what she deserved for her mutinous actions toward Allen. After all, Allen was very precious to the Noah Clan now. Lulubell turned on the hairdryer and began to dry Allen's hair. The boy jolted awake at the noise.

"Huh? What?" Allen squeaked nervously, eyes still closed, "what happened?"

"Hush," Lulubell said, "I'm just drying your hair. Mimi brought you clothes so you can get dressed when I'm done. Then we will go have lunch with The Earl." Allen sighed dejectedly but didn't complain.

Lulubell looked at Allen's hair raised an eyebrow. The sections of his hair that she had finished drying seemed to have formed a wave. That was odd, it could have been caused by the collar but it shouldn't have started to change the boy yet. Surely The Earl will no what to do. She finished drying Allen's hair and stood back to admire her work. Allen's hair now reached his chin instead of mid neck and looked much neater than before. The new wavy curls framed his face and covered the pentacle above his eye.

"Alright," Lulubell said, "I'll give you some privacy, but you have to dress quickly. The Earl is expecting us after all." she smirked and exited the room. Allen heard the door close and his eyes slid open. He blinked at the sudden brightness and groaned. He shook his head, relieved to be free of whatever Lulubell had done to paralyze him. He shakily stood up and swayed, having to catch himself on a chair in order to stay upright. Despite everything, he slightly wished that he could have stayed asleep. He didn't know why he felt as if all the energy had been sucked out of him, but he knew it couldn't be good. He rubbed his forehead, he could feel a headache coming on. He looked up to the mirror and his eyes widened.

"Oh no, not again!" Allen exclaimed, rushing over to the mirror to get a better look at his hair. Allen's eyes narrowed at his reflection. He pulled a curl down in front of his eyes and glared at it. He sighed, it's not like he could do anything about it, Lulubell had already seen. He looked back up at his reflection and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well at least she didn't butcher it too much." he said softly, turning his head to the side to get a better look, "It would look fine if it weren't for these stupid curls!"

His gaze slid to the pile of clothes on the sink counter. He picked up the dark blue long-sleeved shirt, soft black jeans, and new boxers. He sighed and pulled on the clothing. He then stepped into the black slippers at the bottom of the pile. Then he trudged to the door and opened it to reveal Lulubell leaning against the doorframe. She eyed him up and down before nodding her approval.

"Alright boy," she said, "It's time you had a talk with The Earl." She turned and headed out into the hall. Allen's eyes darted around the room in a last ditch effort to find an escape. Seeing none he sighed in defeat. He had a horrible feeling that his little talk with The Earl wouldn't end well.

**Alrighty then! That was a strange chappy wasn't it! Just like me! Feedback is greatly appreciated! Flames will be fed to my salamander Jeff!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Look at me updating all quick! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own d gray man**

Allen stumbled exhaustedly down the hall after Lulubell. His feet felt like cement and there was a throbbing ache traveling through his body. That plus his growing dread of having to confront The Earl in his weakened state meant that Allen wasn't having a very good day. He was steadily falling behind Lulubell as they headed toward what he assumed was a dining room. Lulubell quickly took notice and stopped to wait for him. When Allen reached her he was panting slightly. Lulubell sighed and crouched down on the ground with her back to Allen.

"Get on." she said.

"What?" he yelped taking a step back.

"You're taking too long," she sighed, "we can't keep The Earl waiting." Allen looked around anxiously, trying to find some alternative to riding a Noah piggy back. Not seeing any, he embarrassedly wrapped his arms around Lulubell's shoulders and she hoisted him up. They walked like that until they reached a pair double doors where she set him on his feet.

"Now listen here Walker," she growled, pointing a threatening finger at him, "No funny business in there. You are going to be polite to The Earl! Do you understand?" Allen just glared defiantly at her finger. She grabbed him by the shirt collar and jerked him forwards.

"Do you comprehend boy?" she snarled.

"Yes!" he spit angrily. She released him and he backed away.

"Good! You best remember that." she said. She then straitened her shirt and pushed the doors open.

Allen only caught a short glimpse of the dark room draped in reds and purples before he was knocked to the ground by a blunt force to his middle. He blinked his eyes dizzily and looked at his chest to see Road smiling brightly at him.

"Road you shouldn't be jumping on him when he's weak like this." Lulubell said, walking over to the large dinner table in the center of the room and taking a seat next to The Earl.

"Sorry Lulu," Road said happily, getting off Allen, "He just looks so cute!" Allen looked up in a daze, trying to overcome his pounding head and regain his composure. Tyki walked over to Allen from the window where he had been smoking. Tyki smirked down at the stunned boy before grasping the boy under his shoulders and lifting the boy to his feet. Allen blushed lightly but allowed Tyki to lead him to the table. Road followed them to the table and sat at Allen's left while Tyki sat at Allen's left between him and The Earl.

"I really like what you did to his hair Lulu," Tyki said smoothly, twirling his finger around one of Allen's snowy curls. Allen gave an angry huff and smacked Tyki's hand away.

"I didn't do that," Lulubell said monotonously, making everyone at the table look up at her. "I actually wanted to ask you about it Master Millennium. I thought your device wouldn't start to physically change the boy yet." Allen's eyebrows shot up at that. Whatever they were planning just got a whole lot worse to Allen. His body tensed up as his urge to escape was renewed. His eyes began to dart about the room, searching for an escape route, when he felt Road put a hand on his knee. It wasn't a malicious touch, just a warning, "stay put or else". Allen relaxed his body, he would bide his time and wait for an escape, but he had to hurry up or he could end up stuck here for good.

The Millennium Earl rubbed his chin thoughtfully and glanced analytically at Allen. "Well my lovely little invention seems to be working perfectly," The Earl said, getting up from his chair and walking over to Allen's, "but you're right Lulubell, the physical changes shouldn't start for at least another week. I'm not sure why they would have started early. That is unless….." The Earl leaned down to stare into Allen's eyes. The boy leaned back and darted his eyes around, trying to look at anything besides his mortal enemy that was leering right above him.

"Tell me child, has this happened before?" The Earl asked, leering over Allen. Allen nodded tersely, not meeting The Earl's eye, before turning his head away.

"Hmm, I see," The Earl muttered, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. He firmly grasped the young Walker's chin and forced the boy to look at him. "and have you been having headaches?" Allen's eyes widened in surprise for a second before fading back to a glare. He gave another short nod to The Millennium Earl.

'What's he getting at' Allen thought agitatedly. He certainly didn't like being this close to his most hated foe. Having The Earl squeezing his chin he liked even less.

"What about nightmares?" The Earl asked with masked glee, "have you had any bad nightmares as of late?" Allen felt a shiver go up his spine as he recalled his most recent night terror. He gave a shaky nod and The Earl let out a sinisterly cheerful chortle.

"Well then there's no problem then," The Earl said gleefully, patting Allen's head and returning to his seat at the head of the table. "He's already started his transformation so my lovely little invention is just speeding up the process a bit."

Allen was panicking inside his mind. What did The Earl mean by transformation? Transformation into what? He was tired of being confused! He wanted answers! He glared defiantly at The Earl and stood up from his seat.

"Alright! I have had enough of this!" he growled out angrily, "you've threatened my friends, dragged me to your home, attacked me with akuma, put me in a bloody collar, and now you're prattling on about some transformation! I want some answers and I want them now!"

Lulubell hissed at him from across the table. Tyki frowned and Road grabbed his arm and pulled him back down into his chair. The Earl's eyes narrowed and he stood from his seat.

"Well well aren't you a feisty one." The Earl said, chuckling darkly. He strode over to stand over Allen. "I suppose that we have kept you in the dark long enough. But we're going to do this civilly. So if you can be a good little boy and ask you questions politely then maybe I'll answer them."

Allen wanted to scream in frustration but he knew that it would get him nowhere. He was outnumbered and trapped in The Earl's domain, he would have to play The Earl's game. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He would have to calm down, getting angry could get him killed if his company was anything to go by.

"Why did you capture me?" Allen ground out quietly. The Earl's grin widened and he ruffled Allen's hair.

"There that wasn't so hard was it?" The Earl asked smugly, sliding his hand down Allen's face and stroking the boy's scarred cheek with his thumb. "We brought you here to join your true family and save you from that deplorable order before they poisoned your mind any more."

Allen's face paled. "What?" he asked breathlessly, "What are you talking about?"

"You are a very special boy Allen Walker," The Earl said giddily, "you've been a thorn in my side for quite some time. Imagine my surprise when I found out that you carried the genes of my most favored brother."

The Earl watched mirthfully as Allen looked up at him aghast. "That's right my boy," The Earl continued, "You are a Noah."

**Dun Dun Dun! Short I know but worth it right? Tell me what you think! **


End file.
